Po's New Friend
by masked-man-1258
Summary: My first Fanfic Po is the most trusting panda to ever live but when he puts his trust in a kid down on his luck will he get trust back? or betrayal? rated t for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

it was a sunny day in the valley of peace the furious five were in the training hall doing there routine morning exercises that is all but the dragon warrior, po had begged master shifu to let him take the day off to help his father in the noodle shop normally he would prefer training until his knuckles bled than serve noodles but his father was running a special and couldnt handle the orders

"Po take these orders to tables 2,5,6,and 7,and when your done tables 4,1 and 3 need cleaning!" almost screamed over the hustle and bustle of the over crowded noodle shop "ok dad..." po replied half heartedly po hadnt expected this many peaple to come to the shop just because of...well he was never really told what the promotion was but what he was told that it was "one you wouldnt want to miss" what ever that meant "po!,I said tables 4, 1, and 3 needed to be cleaned pick up the pace son!" said chopping up radishes for orders 1 through 12 "ok i'll get right on that...(sigh)" he didnt know what he was getting him self into when he agreed to help his father but it was almost closing time and he was serving up the last orders of the day "here is your order sir." po breathed,weakly smileing "wow the dragon warrior and a new secret ingridient all in one day!" squeeled the overly happy rabbit. _**new secret ingrideint? **_since when was there ever one the day he had deafeted tai lung po was told that the secret ingrident was beliefe that the noodles were special as po was getting ready to leave po asked "all this was over a new ingriedient" almost burst out laughing "oh my, theres no new secret ingriedient but i knew peaple would pay through the beak to get a taste" his dad never ceased to amaze him "oh po if your leaving through the back take this garbage out with you." asked "alright dad see you later" po replied picking up the garbage and heading out the back "another hard days work..."

po patted himself on the back (figuativly not literaly that would be just wierd can you imagine if peaple really did that) po was heading back to the jade palace when he heard a knocking over of trash cans around the corner "damn it!" came from an unfamilar voice when a kid dressed in blue tatterd clothes with a scarf coverining his head and mouth he couldnt have bean over 10 years old "give me all the money you have!" demanded the child in a shakey voice holding a dagger in an even shakeyer hand "whoa there thats not a toy you could really hurt someone with that"po said in a jokingly stern "sh-shut up and just do what i said" boy told po this kid wasnt joking "ha thats funny"po started "i dont even have money when i want to sorry little buddy." the kid seemed confused he lunged at po knife at the ready po easily grabbed the boy mid attack and knocked the dagger out of his hand po sounding serious "hey didnt i just warn you about playing with that i said someone might get hurt" po must have sounded more meanecing than he intended to because when he let the kid go his attacker fell to the ground and started to sob and cry "_i-i c-ca-cant e-even be a b-bandit right" _he said sobbed so quietly it was almost a whisper po,feeling sorry for the boy asked "whats wrong little buddy" knealing down so he was at eye level with the wanna-be-bandit "i can never catch a break i always mess everything up" po not putting 2 and 2 together asked "were are your parents buddy?" the boy became flustered at the meer mention of his parents "what parents? i've been alone from day 1." this must have brought up painful memories because he now started to sob even more "oh...well since you seem so hungry why dont i bring you to the jade palace since the restaraunts closed" the boy looked at po bewilderd "the jade palace thats were the furious five and the dragon warrior...train wait your the dragon warrior!" now seeing how foolsish he really looked he started blushing even through the scarf po could see this po helping him up was now leading the boy who just tryed to rob him to the jade palace to feed him

once at the base of the mountain the boy gawked at the seemily unending stairs po saw this and chuckled at the kid "never been to the jade palace, the stairs are a killer" "no kidding..." reaching the top po was so tired the little kid had help carry him "god damn your heavy!" po furrowed his brow "i prefer the term husky capable" po stopped the bandit in his tracks "i'm not sure the five and shifu would say to your being here unannounced so were going to play a little game called sneak-in-without-anyone-seeing-us" the bandit looked at po like he was asking for the world "if you didnt realize earlier i'm no ninja when it comes to sneaking" "hmmmm..." po was thinking but wasnt coming up with anything until he finnaly got it "ok i got it we'll need 4 costumes some tunneling supplies somee..." the kid cleared his throat and said "or the furious five wont be back for 3 more hours like it says on this note on the door." "oh." po spoke blushing

after cooking his famous noodles and some light convorsation po ponderd "we havnt formally introduced ourselves im po and you are?" the little bandit mulled it over in his head for a moment "oki guess i can tell you my name is mikato and i would like to thank you for being so nice your the kindest a persons ever been to me, i guess i'll be on my way out." but po stopped him "wait i cant just let you go back out there by yourself you have to stay here for a while." but what about the five?" mikato reminded po "hummmmm..."po was unable to come up with a plan "oh i know ok we'll need four chef costumes tunneling equiptment and a russian circus bear." mikato cleared his throat and spoke "but the five wont be back for 3 more hours it says so on the note on the door" po looked at the note and was turning red and black "oh yeah they did say something about that hehehe..."mikato was stiffeling a chuckle and failing miserably po then lead him to his bunk and laid out the guest mat for mikato for now "ok that should do." po said proudly "ok im going to bed dont come out during the day only after 10:00 can you come out"po warned mikato replied "good night"

after po had fallen asleep mikato decieded to go for a stroll before the five came back he just had to clear his mind even if just for an hour he was waklking until he knew he was alone and then he broke out into a run going faster than he knew he coud he didnt know were he was going until he reached the sacred peach tree and almost fell of the sheer cliff he fell to his knees and began to cry,why was he still sad he has a home and gets to stay with the dragon warrior the only person who only exepted him, he then looked down to see the fall it was a good 20 miles down then he sat on the edge thinking *mabye if i just slipped...the pain would end but he knew it was the cowards way out...well mabye he was a coward mabye he deserved what was coming to him mabye if he died the world would be better for it...* he slowly stood up and took one last look down over the valley...he lifted hi paw off the ground slowley moving closer and closer until..."hey mikato" he turned quickly to see po behind him "you should be carefull ya know you could fall." *not with you around...* mikato thought "what are you doing out here anyway" questioned a suspisus po "just...strolling"he wiped the tear from his face hoping po hadnt seen "then why were you crying?" po asked more worried then before "uummm..uh..i-im' a-a-alergic to peaches...yeah...peaches." mikato stammerd on but po wasnt buying it one bit he then sayed "you dont trust me yet do you?" po continued "well how about we tell eaachother a secret mine is that im really afraid that i wont be able to protect the valley and ill fail everyone..." mikato was suprised "wow po thats really deep my secret is that..well...ive alays wanted to be like..you a kung fu warrior." po was touched "here have a peach" offerd po "thanks i love...*shit*" mikato slipped up "ha! i knew you were crying please just tell me whats wrong what were you doing before i came here" mikato was scares to tell him "ummm...uh...you see...(sigh)i was..."

huge cliffhanger

i heard thats what your supposed to do so

i'll leave it there please review tell me what i need

to improve it's my first fic so yeah review see you

later


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

well i thought i would never get here (even in just a few days) whoevers reading this, chapter 2!

"well..."mikato stamered out trying to find a way out of telling po what he was really doing

"well...what?"po asked half mocking and half seriose "Po!" came a voice from the other side of the cliff it was master shifu "who is this?" shifu asked sounding as calm as he possibly could hiding his outrage well "who?" po asked as if hiding mikato behind him would shifu

"HIM!" shifu yelled now really pissed "oh!...well thats mikato"po said inocently as if he wasnt breaking about 1000 rules right now "hello..." mikato replied weakly odviously emmbaressed

and a bit frightened "uhm..yes hello can you excuse us a minuete" shifu asked glaring po down

"na we can all speak together right mikato?" po tryed to get out of the scream fest master shifu was about to put on "no no no I'm fine you two speak all you need."mikato spoke in a very spastic tone happy shifus rage was not being directed at him "help...me." po begged being dragged to the bottom step mikato wasnt able to hear them and guessed that it was about the kid that didnt belong in the jade palace he was a total failure even when po had helped him out more than what anyone else has ever done he managed to get him in trouble

"ehem well even with the current surcumstances i cant allow just any one to stay at the palace"

shifu said very matter of factly "oh come on shifu!"po begged the master "no! i will only train the furiouse five and the dragon warrior this kid doesnt even know the first thing about being a warrior!" shifu rebuteled ready to strike the panda with all his force "but he does want to learn and whos to say he isnt the next dragon warrior?" po said feeling satisfied with his argument "for him to be the next dragon warrior he would have to pass the test...i dont suppose you would want to take the test?" shifu asked a smug smile on his face

mikato who had been silent until now replied flabergasted "a chance to train with the masters? of course!" mikato almost screamed "well then its seteled, po you will prepare him for the test while still keeping up with your daily training" shifu said with a hint of laughter in his voice "yes sir master shifu." po replied leaving the tension of the situation behind suddenly "good night po" purposley ignoring mikato altogether "i think its time to hit the hay."po said completley forgetting that mikato was about to tell him why he was he out here in the first place "yeah if i get to train with the dragon warrior i'll need all the rest i can get" replied as smooth as he could resisting the urge to squeal like a little school girl.

walking to the barracks mikato asked po "what it this test i'll have to take?" "sorry little buddy i cant tell that but if you are the next dragon warrior it will become apparent soon."po told mikato thinking over his words a second time.

"but listen i dont want you to get your hopes up it's a one-in-a-million chance...but also i want you to know that i do believe in you. so...yeah."po akwardly explained

suddenly po found himself in a hug with a crying mikato draped over him "th-thanks f-f-for eve-every-th-th..." mikato sobbed out trying to thank the panda for everything he has done to help him

po, trying to calm him down hushed him "shshshshshhhhh it's ok because i know that if it were me you would do the same...well what i'm trying to say is...i trust you..."

yup im gonna leave it thier for now

yeah I know the chapters are short and all but

there will be over 30 so dont get your panties in a twist

just relax and review...also looking for some one who will beta for

me and my sloppy handwriting, story telling, so on... so if your

interested pm me otherwise

peace out hope to see you later!

wolf tamer~


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

yup it pretty much explains itself...so... akward...(it's only akward if you make it akward"

the sun had barley began to rise when mikato was woken to the sound of master shifu's oh-so-pleasent morning scream "wake up if you want to be the dragon warrior you need to wake up like it!" "waaa-huuu..."mikato mumbled waking up as if he were a zombie rising from the dead "(sigh) even the panda knows to wake up early and he's...the panda!" po looked to shifu with a i'm in the room look "i'm up, i'm up..."mikato said wondering what time it was. shifu seamed pleased with himself when he spoke with a smirk and sarcastic tone "well when you get done you can join po in the training room." "shifu and po headed out to there destinations leaving mikato to get dressed for the day putting the same old pants and sash on from the day before, leaving his scarf behind he headed for the training hall...which was were agian? damn! shifu and po forgot to teel him were the training hall was mikato sighed heavily trying to recall if he had seen a training hall while trying to get to po's room...po he had in just one day shown him more kindness than anyone had ever shown him in his own life

after wandering around a bit mikato found the training hall and upon entering found the five in what to them was daily training but to mikato it was the most spectacular display of kung fu he had ever seen.

tigress was showing her legendary punching techunique in the gauntlet of wooden warriors each wooden warrior spinning furiously around her she didnt miss a step

monkey was training with crane on the torutise bowl both moving with such grace never even moving an inch out of place

viper was swinging herself through the feild of flames now surrounding her like it was second nature

mantis was, even with his tiny body was breaking the massive swinging clubs in half seemingly flying through the air

then there was po he was standing by a crude looking bop back punching bag it had what looked to be a scarey bandits face...lets just say it failed to scare him

the five started to notice the skinny black wolf in light blue pants now knowing full well who it was as master shifu had told them the situation they looked at him in a way that didnt exactley make him feel welcome tigress shot him an espacialy disgusted look it made his heart skip a beat and stopped him in his tracks he had never felt such hatred from a complete stranger and he would know about hate from strangers

"mikato! i was just about to come looking for you." po said walking twords him "yeah...i had some trouble finding the trainging hall..."mikato spoke a bit shakily still scared from tigresses stare po saw this and whispered "tigress isnt all that bad so dont worry she doesnt beleive in hitting children either" it still didnt help to much "k lets start training" they walked over to the punching...thing and then po insttructed with all the wisdom of kung fu..."hit it."

mikato looked at him with a how-is-this-a-dragon-warrior-test-training-review look"ok whatever you say..."mkato then gave it a pretty weak punch as it swayed back and forthand po was defenitly feeling nastalgic "how about you try agian, a little harder this tme." making a shifu voice mikato saw this and chuckled then turned to the punching bag like thing and punched, a huge thud was heard when his fist collided with it he felt triumphimt until he saw it started to come back and somehow without thinking moved and struck it hard enough to knock it back agianst the wall

"wow you werent knearly this good when you tryed to pick a fight with me, how did you do that?"po asked visibly suprised "iv'e always been good at this stuff it's just the other day i was scared i'de never done..._**that**_ before." mikato said plainly. po looked at him and thought to himself _i didnt know that mikato knew anything about kung-fu mabye...he really could be the dragon warrior..._

welp thats all for today folks mikato has some skill after all

next chapter we'll see were he learned what he knows

also just a reminder i'm still looking for someone to beta for me

if your interested just pm me

did you know every time you leave a review an angel gets thier wings? true story

revivew!

peace out!

~wolf tamer


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

well if you've stuck arond for 2 chapters mabye you'll stick around for one more and a very big thanks to Animation Universe 2005 for your constant reviews and words of encouragment your awsome!

ok time for the next chapter!

after a few weeks of po's "special" training which mostly consisted of strenth training, punching technuiques, and many other specialized training exercises made especialy for the test "thats great! now show me a mid section punch followed by a sweep" mikato didnt give po any formal aknowledgement to his commands but they both worked so hard with eachother that there was a silent conformation between the two mikato then moved twored po with his full strength aiming for his "husky" stomach po effectivly blocked this move but was not fully prepared for the force of mikatos sweep which had almost knocked po right off his feet mikato saw this and decieded to kick up twored his chin the two were fighting while in perfect synch so it was easy for po to grab his foot and stop him mid kick mikato then twisted his body swinging them both to the ground po getting up from the fall was astonished at how fast mikato was improving he complemented mikato on his impresive moves

"mikato that was great your improving so fast!" po reached his hand out to help mikato up mikato smiled at po and reached right back to grab po's hand and replied "you two, i was just barley able to get in that upard kick from the sweep"

"what are you talking about that was great! your going to pass that test no sweat!" po cheerfully declared "well trainings done for the day so i gotta get to my duties...but i'll see you later." po said sighing "alright well i'll see you later " mikato replied waving while walking twords the door as he did he felt someone staring at him it happend to be tigress glaring at him in disgust which was normal by now, the other members the five had grown acostemd the small warrior, hell even liked him. but tigress still couldnt stand him for reasons unknown mabye it was because she still clung to the hope that she could still be dragon warrior *get over it already po beat you before and i'm going to beat you this time* of course he could never say that to her face but it was still true

mikato started to think to his early childhood when he first took an interest in kung-fu well more precicley decieded to pursue that interest it was one memory in particular that would be forever etched in his mind *begin flashbook* "hey street rat what are you doing here" asked a tall but well built rabbit "fuck off ling" mikato said (hey it's me wolf tamer just thought id'e give you a little backstory for the backstory mikato used to be in a kung-fu academy for troubled youth he was the masters fav student and ling was the school asshole/bully thats all from me just thought id pop in now back to the story) "mikato, ling! if your going to talk through the lesson you'll be the first to spar."the master scolded "heh ready to lose." mikato teased ling the two stood on the ring ready to spar "and...begin!" ling made the first move he ran up to mikato full force mikato as agile as he was simply moved behind him and twisted ling's arm behind him bringing him to his knees "say uncle!" screamed mikato barbricly "n-never" ling spat out "i'm tired of your shit!, now _**SAY IT!**_"mikato shouted as loud as he could almost challenging the air to make a move "m-master!" ling cried out in pain "say bye to your arms!" *end flashback* "thats not me anymore..."he spoke in whisper

and the plot thickens!

welp insert funny comment telling you to review here i guess

still looking for someone to beta so yeah pm me in the mean time thanks check ya later

peace out!

next will be the tesst it will be two parts it mite take a while so mabye not today mabye not the day after next so...yup

~wolf tamer


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 (part 1)

ughhhh im so sorry this took like forever

shifu called the warriors from thier sleep with his steps "good morning master" po seemed a bit distracted "what is the matter?" shifu asked more curious than worried po just realized shifu was talking to him "oh nothing its just mikato wasnt here when i woke up." shifu seemed happy about this news *well lets hope he took a hint and left* feeling quite satisfied with himself "well i sure hope he's all right."shifu said in a very sarcastic tone po picked up on that and glared at him shifu glared right back and made po take a step back

everyone then proceded to the training hall were upon opening the door everyone was suprised to find mikato doing some early morning training "oh good morning everyone i hope it's ok that i came in and got some training in" chirpped an overly happy mikato po replied with a smile "thats great it's perfectley fine." shifu's look of joy turned to one of great annoyence "well let's get the test underway po, mikato,get to the arena and face eachother" master shifu almost spat mikato's name but the two walked to there insturucted positions

"now let the fight comence!" shifu called out rather loudly "fight? wait...I have to fight po!"mikato said dumbfounded how can he fight the person well panda that helped him get off the streets, train him, belive in him, kept him safe...(no...po would want me to try my hardest) "ok i'll fight you but we can still be friends afterwords...right" mikato asked "of course" answerd po the two warriors took this as a chance to get the battle underway rushing with the speed of a jungle cat po and mikato started to strike matching blow for blow the five then began to take notice and started to stop training and watch po and mikato were almost a blur they both knew that even one mistake would end the match mikato decided to take that risk and ducked po's punch instead of blocking it leaving po open for an upward kick po didnt catch this in time and found himself flying across the room but he had anticipated mikato's ability to adapt to most any situation and was ready for what would come next mikato then leaped into the air to strike po right to the ground but po grabbed his leg and flung him straight into the pavement there was a huge crater in the middle of the traing field now with mikato in the center po landed a few feet away from the crater and was afraid he hit him a little to hard "mikato are you ok!"po screamed running twords the crater mikato lay stilll until po was about an inch away then struck po right in the jaw with and uppercut mikato started to feel a bit tingly like he had felt like this before but... no wait it was the time he almost killed that punk at his old kung fu school all those years ago he couldnt control it he sunk to his knees and...

CLIFFHANGER! OH I'M A BEEYOTHCH

PART 2 coming soon and was it just me or was everyone else listening to careful by paramore a.k.a the rock gods during this little fic

welp insert desprete cry for attention and reviews here i suppose see ya!

wolf tamer~


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 (part 2)

well it's time for another chapter so here you go,...there it is, read it,...nnnow

he sunk to his knees and howeled in pain which drew the attention of po shifu and the five mikato was screaming and sobbing from the shear pain until he just suddenly stopped andsat there by now po was already rushing twords him "mikato! wahts wrong why are screaming" po asked extremely worried "he...hehe..eheheeheeehehhe"mikato snarted to snicker everone was confused the five and shifu started twords po and mikato everyone gathered around him and started to watch as mikato was just sitting and chuckle "hehe ahahahahahaah!" now he was laughing at the top of his lungs everyone was just giving him wierd looks and took a step back exept po whgo got at eye level with him "mikato why are you laughing? what's so funny?" po questiond mikato becoming more scared than worried "hahs whoo it's just i thought the dragon warrior would be more of a challenge" mikato said in a mocking tone "what?"po a said a little confused well more than a little a lot

"come on paaanda hit me give it your best shot"mikato said smiling like a madman he stood up and pointed to his chest everyone at that point backed away from him and went into attack positions first "master whats wrong with him?" asked tigress "i'm not completley sure but if it's what i think it is were in real trouble" replied shifu a look of worry on his face "stand down mikato you've already proven your the next dragon warrior" said po "hahaha dont make me laugh i'm better than the draaagon warrior" mikato said putting emphisis on the word dragon "your boring me i think i'll play with them now" mikato told po running on all fours twards the five "get ready he's coming twards us."pointed out viper mikato jumped into the air and struck crane right on the top of the skull effectivley knocking him out everyone visibly gasped and ran at him with full force dodging every strike with child like ease he stated flatly "i'm bored im gonna end this now" jumping and landing about an inch behind monkey he slammed him into the pavement and moved like a flash to viper grabbing her and slamming her back and forth on the pavement then he moved on to tigress she was tougher to get to but he finnaly found his opening and tripped her and elbowed her right in the solar plexas(im sure i misspeled that adn its the weakest point in the center of the body) mantis tyred to lunge at mikato but just got swatted to the ground "hahahahaha that was kinda fun" mikato said po stared in terror at the scene "mikato stop this! this isnt you please...i want my buddy back"po pleaded tearing up "p...po?"mikato half asked half whispered until he passed out

well there you go hopefully i'll be able to update regularly

please im still pretty new here some suggestions hope

peace!

~wolf tamer


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

well hopefully now we can get back into the flow of a pretty regular update

mikato woke suddenly to find himself in the infirmary with a bandages on varoius places he looked around to see if anyone was around but to no avail he then heard someone walking twords his room it was po "little buddy! your alright i just went to go get you some tea for when you woke up." po told mikato setting the tea pot beside the bed mikato suddenly realized what had happened "wait how are the five are they ok?"mikato said rather loudly "there recovering in the other rooms over there"po gestured to the rooms right across the hall "oh good..."mikato said calming down some there was a long akward silence with no eye contact for a while until po decided to break the silence "hey do you need anyhi,oof!" po was interupted by mikato pulling him into a hug and started sobbing "p-po i i i'm so-sorry i d-dont know wha-what happend i c-couldnt control m-m-myself i'm so s-sorry." mikato sobbed now completly breaking down and crying "shhh it's alright we forgive you we know you didnt choose to willingly hurt us" mikato started to calm down now and let go of po "well now that thats out of the way i have some news" po told mikato "what is it?" mikato asked po curiously "well first of all we know your not the next dragon warrior."po explained "oh..."mikato said realizeing what that meant he would have to leave "ahem i wasnt done yet..."po said in a bit of an annoyed tone po continued "as i was saying your not the dragon warrior your something called a puppet" mikato looked a bit bit confused "a puppet? like a wooden doll on strings?"mikato asked po explained further "almost you are like a puppet a supernatural being uses you body to do it's bidding" po said in a flat tone "oh well thats so much better..."complained mikato "well it's not all bad, it means that you have to be trained to control it which in turn means..." po was then inturupted by mikato who screamed "i get to stay at the jade palace!" po smiled and said "yup you get to train with the five and me but there will be a lot more rules" po told mikato in a stern manner "but for now you need your rest ok?"po told mikato "sure...but will you stay in here with me..."mikato asked a bit emberassed "of course i wouldnt dream of leaving"

i know this one seems even shorter than normal but

it's meant to be i hope iv'e shed some light on what was and what will be

so yeah review tell me if it sucked or not

peace!

~wolf tamer


End file.
